Clash 2! Fruits Baskets at Phantomhive Mannor
by TreasuredNightmare
Summary: with all of the thrills of finding love in the strangest of places, Kyo and Yuki forgot to do one crucial thing before Sebastian and Ciel left for home- Erase their memories of the Sohma family curse!
1. Prolouge: love letters

**Ladies, Gents, and family pets, i give you the long awated sequel to the much loved Clash! story that i wrote! okay, so i didnt get a full 10 people wanting this to be writen but the few who did left such wonderful, encouraging reviews that made me so so SO incredibly happy to read that i just HAD to make it for you! and hey, a small group of die-hard fans is better than no fans at all, so thank you! i lurve you all! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Kuroshitsuji OR the Fruits baskets, quite obviously. but i DO own this story and its prequel. dont steel my ideas, it would make me all sad-faced! **

**Warning: this story has Shounen-Ai themes. (if you havent realized this by now, you either: didnt read the first story, read the summary to this and thought i was joking, or are just oblivious to all of the fluff and junk that is pretty much ribboned through the plot) **

**NOTE: IF you HAVE NOT read the first part to this story, go read it before reading this part. if you dont, this story will make little to no sense to you and you will be lost and confused as to how this came to be. **

**(wow fraggin long A.N o- o;;) ON WITH THE STORY!**

P r o l o u g e

Ciel P.O.V

The morning sun greeted me as Sebastian pulled back the drapes and prepared my tea. I sat up in the bed, stretching my arms above my head wile I yawned away my fatigue.

"Has anything come in the mail?" I asked him, hiding how eager I was. He nodded.

"Yes, you have a letter from the queen about a recent string of murders in the area. You also have an invitation to a party being thrown by Viscount Druitt and a business notice from one of your company buildings." he said this as he pulled out the letters from a pocket hidden on the inside of his coat. I frowned.

"Are you certain that there is nothing else?" I said, a bit impatiently.

"No, young master. That is all the mail you have today." My lower lip stuck out in a dissatisfied pout. I was hopping there would be a letter from Yuki. It has been three whole months since we arrived back home from Japan and instead of calling me like I had anticipated, he had replied to my letter. Ever since, we had started going back and forth through our letters and giving me something to look forward to every so often…but not today. I sighed, moodily. Today would be just as mundane as the last. Sebastian grinned down at me—he knows why the mail (or lack there of) upsets me—the smart ass.

"This smells nice," I said, taking a wif of the tea that Sebastian had brought in. he handed the tea cup to me as I sipped from it.

"It's raspberry tea with honey and raspberry scones to complement." He explained. The aroma and taste are nothing short of perfect, as always. I take one of the scones and bite into the buttery crust, letting the flavor of raspberry burst over my taste buds.

When I am dressed and Sebastian has left with my empty breakfast tray, I head to my study to get some work done…or at least that's what I pretend to do. Instead, I take out my secret box of the letters that I have saved from Yuki. I took out the most recent one I received and re-read it to myself

_Dear Ciel,_

_I'm doing well. I've been practicing my handwriting, can you tell? I bet you can. I bet you're proud of me. Anyway, how are you? I hope you are well. I miss you so much. Oh, and don't worry, no one else has caught my eye. Has anyone caught yours? I hope not! It would make me all sad-faced. You know, saying 'I love you' has become less and less weird to write. So, I LOVE YOU! You love me too, don't you? You do I'm sure, though you don't ever say those exact words. You say things like 'I am fond of you' or 'I care for you a lot' but never 'I love you.' Why is that? _

_Anyway, Kyo is being a pest. He wants me to ask about Sebastian for him. I keep telling him to write his own letters but he refuses and says it's too much to do or he has no time for it. But really, I think he's just embarrassed to have a man as a lover. I'll admit I was a bit weirded-out at first but I've come to accept it. Anyway, I have to stop writing now. School is going to start soon and my annoying fan club is trying to read over my shoulder. One of them saw that I wrote 'I love you' and think I'm writing to a girl. Ha ha, they are so naïve. They are attempting to tare this up as I write so it's difficult._

_Yours truly,_

_Yuki _

I sighed at the letter, wishing these so called 'fan club' people hadn't been around to interrupt so more could have been written.

"It's nice to know my kitten still thinks about me."

"Bah!" I nearly flew out my seat. When did Sebastian get there? "Do _not_ read over my shoulder like that!" I scolded, turning in the chair to face him. He bowed respectfully.

"I apologize, young master." That sly grin that was ever present on his lips had grown wider. I glared up at him before neatly refolding the letter and placing it back in the box and the box back in its respectable spot. "The real reason I'm here is because you have a guest." I sighed, frustrated.

"Who thinks they are so important that they can just come to my mansion unannounced?"

"Um, Lady Elizabeth—"

"I told you!" Elizabeth cried, busting through the double doors to my study, "It's _Lizzie_! Call me _Lizzie_!" I stood up from my chair.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here out of the blue?" she rushed over to my side to wrap me in a suffocating embrace.

"I wanted to visit you! I haven't seen you since you got back from Japan _three months ago_!" she squeezed me harder as if to emphasize the last part. "You haven't answered to any of my letters or anything so I invited myself over! And besides, fiancé's are allowed to see each other whenever they want." She let go and gave a stubborn pout which forced me to heave another sigh. My thoughts were so revolved around Yuki that I hadn't been giving any of my attention to my fiancé. A small part of me felt guilty that I had been seeing someone behind her back. Well, sort of. They were just letters…and not to forget the few kisses we shared. I touched my lips, absently. That ghost of his lips over mind had long since disappeared and I had forgotten what it felt like. I briefly wondered if I would ever feel it again.

"…Ciel? Ciel are you listening to me?" I was snapped from my thoughts to find Lizzie uncomfortably close to my face and her hand on my forehead.

"Huh?" what was she doing?

"Your face is red. Are you feeling ill?" She looked concerned. Feeling a fresh blush color my cheeks, I brushed her hand away irritably.

"I'm in perfect health." I told her. "Now, Lizzie, is there something specific you would like to do today?" I smiled as genuinely as I could manage. Knowing my Lizzie, she would most likely throw a fit if I shooed her away under the pretence I was too busy to spend some time with her. Her face lit up in excitement.

"Oh, I thought we could do some shopping! I wanted to get a gift for you for being so wonderful but I didn't know what to get since you don't take as much interest in things as you used to. Oh! But you can't go wrong with cloths or candies, can you? You can not! That's why I wanted to take you shopping so we can pick out a new outfit for you! Oh, and maybe ill get one just like is so we can match! Wouldn't that be wonderful? Oh and maybe…"

After a while I had tuned out of her long string of babble and focused on today's schedule. I'd have to take care of some work first, but there was room in my afternoon time. Perhaps I'd invite Lizzie to dinner. Yes, a class-A dinner after shopping would make her happy. My cousin wasn't hard to satisfy, which made life that much easier.

Finnian (Finny) P.O.V

I had waved the master off with Lady Middlefort about half of an hour ago now and decided to go back to watering the plants. They looked so thirsty with the hot sun beating down on them. But that was what I was here for! I watched the water pour out from the watering can onto the chrysanthemums like a heavy spring shower. Only, the droplets were bigger….but not as hard as real rain. And free of dirt particles…or was it? Was there dirt in the water I was pouring on them? Hmm…but flowers liked dirt, so this was okay!

I looked down at the flowers after the can had become empty and saw that they were soaked. What happened? Why did the water crush them like that? They were only a few weeks old! I felt bad for the flowers. Did it hurt? I hope it didn't hurt. It would make me feel worse if it did. The grief poured out of me from my eyes as I cried for the flowers. I had to fix them. Sebastian will be upset with me if I don't! He'll get mad and yell at me.

"Boy, are you okay?" someone asked from behind me. I panicked. What if it was Sebastian?

"WAH I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian! Please don't yell!" I wailed. When I didn't hear him yelling at me, I turned my head slightly to peek over my shoulder. To my surprise, and embarrassment, it wasn't Mr. Sebastian who stood before me. It was our mail man. He looked like he was feeling awkward so I apologized immediately.

"Um…I have a piece of mail that I forgot to include with your mail this morning. I apologize." He said, quickly. I smiled at him.

"Oh, thank you for bringing it!" I said, taking the envelope from him. He nodded, returning my smile, and left back towards his coach.

I looked at the address on the letter and found it read _From: Sohma, Yuki. _

"Sohma…Yuki…" who was that? Oh well, it wasn't any of my business. Quickly, I ran inside the house and put the letter on the masters' desk for when he got home.

**so, this is just a taste (hence 'prolouge') im going to try to make my chapters longer than i used to ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY-FACED! **


	2. Walking in Circles

**Yes, i know, this took forever to get up here. i havent had enough mojo to write so i appologise in advance if this isnt as good as i wanted it to be. the next chapter will be much better, i promise! **

**Disclaimer: i does not ownz it! nuns of it! **

Chapter 2: Walking in Circles.

Kyo P.O.V

My stomach was flipping so much right now. Having never been on a ship, I didn't know I would get sea sick. But now I know: and I will never ever go on another ship again…accept for on the trip back home. Just great. I tried to ignore the constant rocking of the ship as I clutched my stomach, bent helplessly over the edge of the boat. Oh no… Up came the lunch that I had worked so hard to keep down. I gotta say; it doesn't taste as good the second time around. When I was done heaving, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and turned to see Yuki with his nose in a book.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. He glanced up at me.

"I don't know, do you see land yet?" I focused my vision to the front of the ship, trying to see past the endless waters. And yet, that's all I _could_ see: water, water, and hey look—more water! I snorted at my sarcastic thought.

"No, not yet." I grumbled. I still kept looking, though, wishing desperately to get off this damn ship as soon as possible. After a while, I could just barely see what looked like sticks poking out of the horizon. I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was just a trick they were playing on me. Nope, they were still there. Not only that, but they seamed to be getting bigger. What exactly was I looking at? Then I heard a fog horn sound from that direction. Soon enough the sticks got close enough for me to recognize them as buildings. A wide grin spread across my face as the excitement built up in my core. "Look, we made it!" I said, happily. Yuki got up from his seat to look.

"Wow, London is bigger than I imagined." He whistled in awe. I laughed.

"And this is just a harbor! Imagine what the rest of it looks like."

We both stared at the new land: the tall buildings like they had in Tokyo, the tons of large ships much like the one we were on now, and the masses of people that moved about the harbor.

When we finally docked, I couldn't have been happier. I ran to the nearest patch of grass and laid down on it. "Ah, land! How I've missed it!" the grass was sort of prickly and uncomfortable so I got up off of it and just stood there, waiting for the others. the rest of the group slowly caught up to me: Yuki, Hitori, Momiji, and Hatsuharu. Yuki came with to see Ciel, Hitori was here to help us with a…issue, Momiji was here because he followed Hitori most of the time, and Haru was here because he insisted on following Momiji. Tohru would have come if she wasn't so concerned about her studies: Her and her strong morals.

"So, where do your friends live, exactly?" Haru asked, looking around. Yuki and I exchanged a long glance.

"In a mansion." We both said at once.

xXxXxXx

We had been searching for _hours_! There weren't many mansions around here in London so you'd think it would be easy to find—wrong. Every time we asked someone, they either didn't know who we were talking about, or told us that it wasn't wise to seek out the 'evil noble.' Well I knew the kid was a brat but it's a bit harsh to call him 'evil.' To my surprise, we found out why the kid was so popular. It turns out he owns a company called Funtom.

I glanced down an ally as we walked down the dank streets. This place was nothing like Japan: instead, it was grey and depressing. I hoped that mansion wasn't like this. No, it probably wasn't. Sebastian liked to keep things organized. Sebastian…it was a strange thing to admit to myself but I did really want to see him again. After that night before he left...he hasn't seemed to have left my mind. I looked down at my feet, hoping my blush would go unnoticed.

"I'm hungry!" Momiji whined.

"Quit your whining!" I shot at him, feeling my own stomach growl. We needed some food soon. "Where can we get some food around here?" I wasn't asking anyone in particular. Yuki stopped and pointed.

"What about this place?" he asked. I looked up at the wooden sign above the door. It read _Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. _I gave it a brief thought.

"Nah lets keep moving."

We passed several shops on our way, none of which were all that interesting and none that contained food, either. "Ooooh, isn't this the cutest bunny, ever?" Momiji beamed: staring at a stuffed blue bunny in a shop window. It had black, glassy eyes and a button for a nose with a purple ribbon tied around its neck and purple shoes with bows to match. The thing smiled at me with a vacant expression reflected in its eyes. It was probably meant to be comforting but I couldn't get passed how creepy it looked. Suddenly, the doll was removed from its place in the window. A younger girl with blonde pigtails of ringlets and bright green eyes had picked it up and was now squealing about how cute the thing was. I face-palmed: kids! The girl turned to show it to someone who I couldn't see.

"Looks like you missed your chance, sport." I said with a snicker. He pouted for a moment before putting his usual happy smile back on and brushing it off.

"Oh well, I'm sure she'll have lots of fun with that bunny." He smiled and waved at the girl before we turned to continue walking down the sidewalk.

Ciel P.O.V

This had to be the fifth store we had been in that was filled with toys and fluffy things. If I wasn't the head of a toy company, I would have protested upon entry into each shop but held my tongue. This particular shop sold stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes and colors. Lizzie snatched up an oddly colored rabbit from the window that was blue with purple ribbons.

"Ciel; isn't this just adorable!" she squeaked, hugging the stuffed rabbit tightly to her chest.

"Yes, Lizzie, it's adorable." I agreed in a convincing voice, yet again. She had been doing this in every shop, several times in each. She would show me something that she thought was 'cute' or 'adorable' and I would agree weather I thought so or not.

My gaze wandered to where the rabbit had come from where just outside the window, a blonde boy with large brown eyes was staring in, looking at the rabbit. For some reason, I recognized the boy: But from where? My mind flashed back to waking up wrapped around a boy and he wrapped around me, sleeping. Ah, of course! It was the Momiji boy from Japan! Or was it? Nah, it couldn't be. Yuki wouldn't come without notifying me first.

"Sebastian, what time is it?" I asked, trying not to sound as board as I truly was. The demon appeared beside me, open pocket watch in hand.

"It's almost five o' clock. We should head back soon so dinner won't be delayed." The watched closed with a click and he placed it back in his pocket. I nodded, loving the idea of getting out of this place.

xXxXx

Soon enough, we were in the carriage and on our way back home. I hadn't noticed it before, but clouds started gathering in the sky and it had started to drizzle. Lizzie had bought quite a few things and was now hugging a stuffed cat with pink fastenings.

"Oh Ciel, I almost forgot!" she said, suddenly, digging around in one of the many bags. She pulled out the blue bunny she had shown me earlier and handed it to me.

"Eh? What's this for?" I held it out in front of me, not sure why she handed it to me.

"It's that one bunny you said you liked, silly. I bought it for you!" she said, a brilliant smile on her face. I hugged the rabbit to my chest.

"Thank you, Lizzie. It's a wonderful present." I was about to kiss her cheek as a thank you when the carriage suddenly halted. I sighed, a bit irritated. What was it this time? I opened the door and peeked my head out.

"Sebastian, why have we stopped? We aren't even there ye—" I froze in mid sentence, finding myself face to face with a very shocked and very _wet_ Yuki…and friends.

"Ciel," his voice even sounded shocked.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind, young master, but I found this kitten and company out in the rain and wondered if we could take them home with us." Of course, he was referring to the red-head that was with them, but even so, it was Yuki! I cleared my throat.

"No, not at all: come in." I said, taking my seat and scooting over to make room. Yuki took his seat next to me and the others squished in on the other bench. As soon as the door closed, everyone erupted in talking.

"Ah, Ciel, who are these people?" Lizzie asked.

"They are acquaintances of mine from Japan." Yuki gave me a hurtful look—I would have to explain later, wouldn't I?

"Oh, how wonderful they came to visit you! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have gotten them all cute outfits to wear!" she threw her arms in the air and pouted slightly at the loss. I don't think I have ever been more uncomfortable than I was now: squished inside a carriage between my fiancé and my secret love and neither of them knowing about the other. "So who are you all?" Momiji spoke up.

"I'm Momiji, this over here is Hatsuharu, that's Hitori, that's Kyo, and that's Yuki." He said, pointing to each individual and their response was a light wave or a small 'hello.' Lizzie clasped her hands together.

"I'm Lizzie! It's so nice to meet you all~!"

They all chatted amongst themselves while I became lost in thought. I had noticed the new person—the one Momiji called Hitori. Why hadn't I been informed that they were coming? And why was this Hitori person here with them? So many questions. Suddenly, Yuki grasped my hand. I turned to look at him.

"I really missed you." He said quietly. I felt myself blush.

"I missed you too, Yuki." The response was low enough so that no one else would have heard: wrapped up in their own conversations as it were. He took my hand in both of his on his lap, massaging it with his fingers. The gesture was comforting and I had to turn my head away in an attempt to hide my deepening blush. If only I had known they'd be coming. Oh well, I'd have Sebastian accommodate them. I was sure he'd have no problem finding a room for his 'kitten.' I ignored the unwanted image of them in the same bed, shoving the thought aside. This was going to be one interesting dinner.


	3. A Fivestar Phantomhive Welcome

**Yes, i know, it took forever to get this updated but ive had my share of distractions and besides, i was doing a lot of work on fillers before my plot is reviealed! so hopefuly this spices things up a bit for ya ;D **

**Disclaimer: *sighs* only in my dreams...**

Chapter 2: A Five-star Phantomhive Welcome.

Yuki P.O.V

I watched my thumbs as they rubbed at Ciels' hand—this tiny hand that new exactly how and where to touch me. What I really wanted, though, was to kiss him. I was missing him so much and now here he was, sitting right beside me, as if he had never left. But we were with a whole bunch of people and I wasn't in favor of public displays of affection and neither was he.

When the carriage stopped and Ciel's butler opened the door to let us out, I almost jaw dropped in shock. His house—no, his mansion—had to be the largest building I've ever seen for just one boy to own. It was magnificent! Complete with fountains in the gardens beside the pathway that led to the building and tons of multicolored blossoms sprouting from all over the gardens. I stepped out first, being followed by Ciel and others. When we were all outside the carriage, Sebastian bowed deeply at the waist with his right hand over his heart.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive household. It is my wish that you would enjoy your stay here." He straitened himself out and then led the way into the household. As one of the heavy double doors was pushed open, I felt as if my jaw could fall to the floor: If the outside was impressive, than the inside should be worthy of an award of some kind. From below, there were dark brown, glossy tiles: from above, there was the most impressive crystal chandelier I had ever seen! And then, to top it off, a wide staircase sat in the center of the room like a red carpet specifically made for royalty to walk on. There were other furnishings, of course—like the sofa off to the side or the circular rug that was sprawled out just before the staircase—but all looked miniscule and inferior in the wide expanse of the room they resided in. "Young master, dinner will be ready within the hour. I will have Maylene show our guests to their rooms." My eyes visibly widened. He had enough rooms for all of us? I looked at Ciel.

"How many rooms does this place have?" I asked, trying to hide my astonishment. He simply shrugged. Almost as soon as the butler left, the purple headed maid came stumbling in the room in a rush. Luckily, she didn't fall or anything. In no time, she had us up the stairs and into our own rooms along with some towels. My room had a royal blue and gold theme to it that looked as if it should be the bedroom of a prince. The bed sat against the north wall with a canopy hiding it partially. The canopy and bed spread were a deep blue with golden seams and tassels on the corners of everything—even the wide variety of pillows that were arranged neatly on the head of the bed. Also in the room were a desk and chair and a mirror near a closet door.

I took the towel the maid had given me and draped it over my head, letting it soak up all of the rain water. I walked over to the bed and felt the bedding. It was satin. Suddenly, a knock came at my door.

"May I come in?" my chest tightened at the sound of his voice. I turned around to greet him, finding him standing in the door way, watching me.

"Of course, Ciel: It's your house, isn't it?" he closed the door behind him and walked up to me.

"Yes it is, but you are my guest and it would be rude to barge in without permission." Ciel explained. I nodded, trying to calm the fluttering in my chest. The cause of which was being alone behind a closed door with him after three months without him.

"It's been a while." I said with a small smile, "Too long for my liking, though."

"Agreed," he mumbled, almost trance-like.

Like a magnet, I closed the space between us: taking one of his hands. He didn't pull away but instead reached his free hand up to caress my cheek. And I did the same. Now was the time: now is when I would get to kiss him again. I leaned in, brushing my lips over his, shivering with delight. I could almost feel Ciel trembling slightly, too. He must have wanted it just as badly. Before I could continue, another knock came at the door. I cursed in my head.

"Come in," Ciel said, pulling away from me. The loss of his presence against me made me sad-faced. The door opened to reveal Sebastian on the other side.

"Oh, young master. I was just coming to tell your guest, Yuki, that it was time for dinner." He smirked, knowingly. "Well at least some time has been saved in visiting your room."

Kyo P.O.V

Ever since I got here—to the mansion that the kid owns—I've been unknowingly gravitating towards Sebastian. I didn't really notice until we were all being called out for dinner. He had knocked on my door first, greeting me with one of his signature smiles. What threw me off is that he didn't attempt anything. At all. Naturally, I wanted to know what the issue was. I followed him while he called out the others to dinner and watched as they all followed his directions to the dining hall. Even when he went to Yuki's room, finding Ciel in there as well, and he had followed after his master down towards the hall. Even then, I was following Sebastian even more closely than he was following Ciel.

"Kyo, please take your seat." He said suddenly, his hand on my shoulder. "There is no need for you to accompany me to the kitchen. After all, you are a guest here." He was smiling pleasantly at me. I flushed a bit as I looked around, finding myself halfway to the kitchen and everyone else sitting at the dining room table behind me. _Aw hell, I must look like a lost kitten trailing after him like this!_ I pushed his hand off of my shoulder, slightly regretting it. After all, I had been dreaming of that touch ever since that night when he… when _we_…

"Tch! don't get all self-centered. I wasn't following you; I was looking for a bathroom!" I retorted, trying to cover up the fact that I _was_ actually following him. A challenging eyebrow elevated over one of his rust-colored eyes, though he covered up the expression expertly with one that looked mildly apologetic.

"How foolish of me, dear guest: Forgive me for assuming things." He bowed deeply at the waist before straitening out and pointing to a door. "Just through that door, take a left and the second door on your right is the nearest restroom."

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled, robotically going in the direction he described. When I found the appropriate door, I opened it up to find what should have been the bathroom inside some sort of palace. Everything—down to the toilet paper holder—was colored in a deep cream color and accented with a forest green. A bit absently, I walked over to the mirror that was positioned just above the sink. What I was drawn to first were my still-pink cheeks. I wished so deeply that there was some sort of cure for blushing too much.

I gazed at my reflection for what seemed like a long time, thinking. Why was he acting like this? When I came here I had expected – _h_o_ped_— Sebastian would at least show some kind of affection towards me. Instead he was being so formal: so professional. No special gestures were extended towards me; not even a seductive whisper in my ear. The lack of his usual treatment was unnerving.

But wait, wasn't this what I had wanted from the beginning? To be left alone? Then maybe…maybe this was a good thing.

"Yeah, just what I've wanted. Right from the beginning." I murmured to my reflection. Man did I have a hard time lying to myself. I ran some cold water and splashed some on my face before heading back to the dining room. I was going to have to get over this and soon.

I decided to sit in the open spot between Haru and Yuki. The set up in front of me was confusing to say the least. Two spoons, three forks (or what I assumed were forks) and two knifes on either side of the plate which had a bowl on top of it. Behind the bowl and plate were two glasses. One was a wine glass and the other a regular glass with water in it. When the meal was served I had to stop myself from drooling. Some sort of beef curry was made and it was accompanied by small biscuits and what looked like a red wine. _Wine for dinner?_ Sebastian was busy explaining what everything was while I tried to understand. The only things I understood was 'curry' and 'butter biscuits.' But then again, that was more than I needed to understand to eat it. Then the question became 'how am I supposed to eat this?'

I looked over at Haru who was using the fork with four prongs and then over at Yuki who was using a spoon (also noticing how all three of his forks had been shoved aside). I decided to go with the three pronged fork and stabbed at a hunk of meat floating in the thick soup. I brought the beef to my lips and stuck it in my mouth. My eyes visibly widened. The meat practically melted on my tongue and the flavor seemed to override every other thing in this room. It was just so _good. _In no time at all, I had scoffed It all down; every last drop. It had been on a nice bed of rice, too. Immediately I began to wonder if there was anymore and scanned over the table. I frowned when I turned up short.

"Is there something amiss?" came Sebastian's voice from behind me. My teeth hurt from biting down on the fork, though; I did my best not to look as startled as I actually was. My head turned to look over my shoulder at him.

"Um, yeah, is there any more?" I asked, mumbling around the fork in my mouth.

"Well of course there is, but, wouldn't you rather save your appetite for dessert?" he asked, suggestively. I blinked. _Dessert?_

"Oh, okay, sure." I wondered what it would be. One glance around the table told me that everyone was almost done, and yet, they couldn't seem to eat fast enough. When desert came, I wasn't positive or anything, but I may have uttered something along the lines of 'ohmygazmfawkyes' after just one bite. Weather or not they understood me or not was another ordeal. Like the curry, the delectable chocolate desert was gone in no time. It had been chocolate cake filled with hot raspberry flavored fudge and topped with a raspberry sauce. It was so fraggin good it was nearly orgasmic. I didn't think I've ever eaten anything that good in my entire life!

The one to break the silence after we all had finished was Haru.

"That cake…was sexy." Its funny, but no one laughs because it was also very true.

"Agreed." I said, fully meaning it.

We all excused ourselves from the table and were lead to the lounge. Well, all except for the blonde girl who had dubbed herself Lizzie: she went home, tired, after dinner. I guess I was shocked: the kid knew how to play pool better than I did. In the lounge room, he had a billiards table and a few comfortable chairs. While a few of us decided to play pool, Ciel had begun talking.

"I have to say, since your unexpected arrival, I have been pondering what to do with my schedule." He hit the cue ball. "Not to say that your presence is a hindrance, it's just that I need to work around it, which should be easy." _He must have not gotten that last letter, _I thought.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yuki asked casually as I took my turn, aiming for the 5 ball.

"Well I was thinking I'd have you all stay here in the estate; for safety purposes."

"That's no fun. Can't _I_ come with, at least?" Yuki complained. I struck the ball, hitting the 5 into the nearest hole. Haru stepped up and got ready to take his turn while I polished the tip of my pole with the chalk.

"I don't think that would be possible." He responded a bit bluntly.

"Well what about the Viscount's ball that you are to attend, young master?" Sebastian spoke up from his corner in the room. Ciel glared at his butler for a brief moment who grinned playfully back. The exchange was so subtle I almost didn't catch it.

"Sebastian, I can't bring Yuki to the ball, we are both male for Pete's sake!"

"Nothing a little cross-dressing can't fix."

"But what about you, Sebastian? Will you just become my tutor again and be a third wheel?"

"Not if I find a date, too, young master."

That is when my head popped up. I wish I had seen it coming sooner. If I did, there would have been more time to escape but now: no such luck. Sebastian locked eyes with me from across the room. I wanted to look away, I really did, but I couldn't. Faster than normal, he was suddenly in front of me bent down on one knee. _Oh no_. he took one of my hands in both of his as he looked up at me with a sweetly devious smile. _Oh, please, no: there are people watching!_

"Kyo, would you please be so kind as to attend Viscount Druitt's Ball with me as my date?"


	4. Of Seme's and Uke's

**GOMENASAI! i'm so sorry about the late update~ ive had some writers block and its not easy to write like that but i pushed through it and gave birth to this chapter P: hope you like my just-got-over-writers-block baby xD **

**warning: hmmm...romance? unwanted sedation? it has some- the later being spontanious as fawk.**

**disclaimer: when i close my eyes at night, they are mine, but when i wake up and write these fanfictions for you, they are not. reality is a betch sometimes =3=''**

Chapter 3: of seme's and uke's

Kyo P.O.V

My mouth was wide open and yet I didn't make a sound. I didn't know what to say. I looked down into those ruby eyes of his, trying to read the emotions there. He looked playfully amused with that smirk on his face—it used to irritate me to no end to see that perfect sarcastic smile facing me but now it just made my knees weak. How troublesome. I wanted to say yes because of how much attention I was lacking: a date would be, well, nice… but at the same time I wanted to say no because I would most likely end up in a dress or something. I shuttered.

"I'm gonna have to wear a dress, aren't I?" I said in a bit of a whiny voice. It was an indirect 'yes' but it was the best I could do under these circumstances. The demon's smirk widened in to a long ear to ear smile and he looked happy: like actually gleeful at the answer. I fought back a smile of my own and decided to swallow my pride and peek up at the faces that were trained on Sebastian and me. Momiji had fallen asleep with his head next to Hitori who had an eyebrow quirked in question at me. Haru looked like he was trying to figure something in his head while staring through me. Yuki was hiding a silly grin behind his hand—I shot him a warning glare— and Ciel was holding his drooping head in his hand, slightly shaking it.

"Wonderful," he purred, placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand before standing up and releasing it.

"Yeah, what ever…" I mumbled, hiding my hands behind my back. This was uncomfortable. "Um, I have to pee." I told the room in a flat voice. That said; I walked right out the door and back to my room. No, I didn't have to pee but I needed some form of an excuse. The place was big but it wasn't too hard to navigate: even if all of the halls looked virtually the same. When I found my door, I gave a sigh of relief and opened it to find Sebastian lying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"Last time I checked, this was not a restroom but a bedroom." He stated, smiling at the ceiling. I glared at him.

"And last time _I_ checked, it's impolite to enter someone else's room without permission." I told him, closing the door behind me. Not that I didn't mind him being on my bed…

I shook the thought away. He laughed lightly.

"I'm quite happy you decided to be my date for the ball, kitten." I blushed.

"Well it wasn't like I had a choice." I commented.

"Of course you had a choice," he said, sitting up. "If you had turned me down I would have let it go and accept rejection with grace." I looked up at him to see him smiling softly. Did that mean I could have said no? He patted the spot beside him on the bed, asking me to sit. I did and he pulled me into an embrace between his legs. I had no intention to fight him off but, in fact, welcomed the touch: _His_ touch. I had my head resting on his chest and part of his shoulder. My arms wrapped around his chest, clinging to him. His fingers combed through my hair with the gentlest of touches while his other hand rubbed my back in a soothing motion. I sighed contently. This was the same way he coddled me that night.

We said nothing for a long time, but the silence was still comforting. He had placed a couple of kisses on the top of my head, though, tickling my scalp with his wispy breath.

"It's late. I need to prepare the master for bed." I looked up at him, about to tell him not to go just yet, but my words were cut off by a brief kiss on the mouth. I simply melted. "Goodnight kitten." Sebastian carefully removed himself from between me and the bed and slipped out the door.

"Goodnight." I muttered too late.

Ciel P.O.V

"Hold your arms out," Nina instructed. I did as I was told. It was morning the next day and I had already begun making preparations. We needed outfits for the ball and since I have grown slightly, she wanted to re-measure me and get measurements for Yuki while she was at it. She seemed to adore him, so far. Well, who wouldn't adore him? "Turn around." I did this, too. After a few awkward moments of having the cold measuring tape on my bare skin, she pulled it off and wrote it down. I pulled my shirt back down and looked over at Yuki. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs' up. "All done! Your next, pretty boy." She said, motioning to Yuki.

Sebastian had come in with the tray of mid-morning tea and some pastries. He poured me a cup of Rose Tea which I sipped on lightly.

"Alright, just step over here, Yuki, and hold out your arms for me." She instructed with a smile. He nodded at followed her instructions. I watched her as she took his chest measurements. "So," she began in a chatty tone. "Which one is the ukeru?"

I damned near dropped my tea cup. "w-what are you talking about?" I never mentioned our relationship to Nina, not once!

"Oh please," she said, measuring Yuki's left arm. "I'm not blind, hun. So spill it, who's the Uke? You're both so feminine it's hard to tell."

"Why do you want to know?" Yuki asked. I wanted to face-palm. That was just as good as an open confession. Oh well, what's done is done.

"So I can know whose dress I'll be tailoring, of course." She rolled her eyes. When neither of us answered, she looked to Sebastian. "Hey Mr. Stiff; which one of these boys would most likely be on bottom?" my eyes widened at the forwardness of the question.

"Why, the young master, of course." He answered. My tea sprayed from my lips and showered loudly in front of me and onto the floor as I tried not to choke. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"_What!" _I shrieked after I caught my breath. Sebastian had rushed over to pat my back

"Young master, are you oka—?"

"What about me makes me the ukeru?" I looked at—glared at—him, expectantly.

"Well, first off, the master is younger than his charge and second, his tendencies to act like maidenly are more frequent—"

"I do _not _act maidenly!" my foot stomped down on the word 'not.' How _dare_ he call me, his master, _maidenly? _I felt a pair of arms wrap snuggly around me from behind. They were Yuki's.

"Don't worry my little Ciel, it is mostly an age thing." He reassured me—or at least tried to. How dare he take their side on this? I felt offended. If my face got any hotter it might just melt off the bone.

"We'll just have to see about that."

Sebastian P.O.V

It was always a pleasure to see the master flustered over something as simple as being 'on the bottom' in a relationship. Speaking of ukes, I wondered where my little kitten had gone to after breakfast. I had to give him the gift I had prepared for him last night while England slept. I loved how he knew he would end up in a dress for this event. The dress I had made him was a deep green that would complement his skin tone quite nicely. The broad shoulders he had would be lessened by the size of the green ribbon that wrapped around the waist and tied into a bow in the back. It had long sleeves and black gloves to match the black trimming. I also prepared a wig for him, too. Long and naturally red, it was designed to fall down the front of the left shoulder and half-way hide the left eye with the bangs.

I excused myself from the room, leaving behind a flushed Ciel being hugged by a teasing Yuki, and a giggling Nina. I went to my room to get the box which held the dress, hair ribbon, and wig before beginning my search for Kyo. It wasn't too hard to find my kitten. Cats had a liking for being on higher ground so naturally; I looked to the treetops and rooftops. Ah, he was on the roof. I silently jumped up to the roof behind him and ghosted slowly towards him.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are, Sebastian." Kyo said, making me stop my progression. I laughed quietly.

"You're hearing abilities surprise me." I sauntered up and sat down in front of him. "I brought you something," I announced happily, placing the box on his lap. He looked down at it in surprise.

"Is this for me?"

"Indeed it is." I made no effort to hide my smile, anticipating him opening the box. Curiously, he lifted the lid, revealing the forest green fabric. He arched a fine eyebrow, poking at the silk material, still unsure about what it was exactly. "What…is it?" he lifted it from the box, looking over it quizzically. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up in understanding before putting the garment back into the box and handing it back to me. "No. No way in hell are you going to get me into a dress." He said firmly, shooting me a glare. His angered expressions were so adorable. I leaned in close.

"Oh, but I made it myself just for you~"

"Don't care: I'm not wearin' it." Kyo folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"It'll look lovely on you, I know it will."

"No it won't, I'll just look silly. Besides, how do you know it'll fit me?"

"It fits you." I made sure it did.

"How do you know?" he asked again. I placed my hands on his shoulders and ran gentle fingers down his arms, reaching his knees, and then back up his thighs and waist and torso, touching every dip of every curve. He shuttered under my touch, making me grin.

"Trust me, I _know_." He blushed, averting his eyes. "Please wear it."

"No," he said firmly. I brushed my lips lightly on his, leaning away when he leans in for more; denying him the touch.

"Please…" I ask again, still leaning away, keeping our lips barely connected. The limited contact was torturous for him, I could tell. It made me gleeful to see him almost desperately trying to reach what I wouldn't let him have. In all honestly, It was agonizing for me, too, not that I'd ever let him know.

"N-no, now stop leaning away from me." He grunted impatiently.

"Only if you wear the dress." I tell him, laughing under my breath.

"Oh, so now you're bribing me."

"Mm, indeed I am."

"How cruel." He sighed and reluctantly gave in, "Fine, I'll wear the damn dress." I cupped his face in my hands, firmly kissing the flustered boy on the mouth.

"Thank you, kitten." I murmured against his lips. I wasn't at all shocked at how easy it had been to persuade him.

_'Sebastian!'_

Ciel's voice rang like a siren in my head, making my contract symbol sting slightly. I would have given myself another moment or two if there wasn't an unsettling urgency in the masters' mental cry. Reluctantly, I pulled away and got to my feet. Kyo stared up at me in shock before getting to his feet, too.

"What are you doing?"

"I apologize, but the young master is calling me." I bowed quickly before bounding off the roof and into the manor to find the master. The master spoke in my head again, only in a fainter voice as I neared the room he was in.

_'Sebastian, where are you?'_

Ciel P.O.V

Things have a bad habit of going completely awry at the most inopportune times. One minute I had Yuki with his arms around me as he taunted and teased me about being uke—much to my dismay—and Nina having fits of giggles so much that she ended up falling on her butt and curled her arms around her aching gut. Next thing I know, the window shatters and showers us with shards of glass. Why me?

Masked men—about three of them—came through the window and grabbed Yuki from behind, successfully pulling him off of me. He let out a shriek but was silenced by a blow to the head which knocked him unconscious. The sight of him lying unmoving on the floor in front of me as I turned around was disturbing and I almost let out a terrified noise myself.

"What is going on? Who the hell do you think you are!" I demanded as one of them grabbed me from behind and bound me with heavy rope. I kicked and squirmed to no avail: What a wonderful time to have no muscle strength, huh? Nina was on her feet again, sporting a pistol aimed at the head of the man who had grabbed me. Where had she pulled a pistol from? The third man snuck up behind her and pined her arms down but she wouldn't have any of that. A swift kick to his groin sent the masked man doubling over in pain. The first man brought her down shortly after—I didn't see how I just witnessed her falling to the ground with a pained grunt. "Sebastian!" I cried out before a rag was stuffed into my mouth, muting my pleas. Luckily, I didn't need to say anything more. Sebastian should have heard me.

"Alright kid, you're gonna take a little nap, 'kay?" the first man—the one who hit Yuki and Nina—produced a syringe with a white milky liquid in it. Quickly, he jabbed the needle into my arm and injected the stuff into me. In mere moments I felt woozy and it was hard to see strait. My vision blurred and my body sagged as I fought against the sedation. The one holding me shifted me so that I was bent at the waist over his shoulder; my face in his back. We were moving towards the window I think—I could feel the chill of September air on my back. _Sebastian, where are you?_

Blood-curdling screams filled the room as I lost consciousness.

**heheh, im so cruel: i left you all with another cliffy! also, this whole trio-of-masked-men-breaking-windows-and-sedating-Ciel thing was somthing that i added, like, two hours ago on a whim. this is the thing that broke my block 8D so you should be happy- HAPPY I SAY! haha, i kid~**

**for those of you who are not medical experts: the white milky stuff is called Propofol. yes, it's a real drug used to sedate people. **

**REVIEW PLEASE? they make my day o3o**


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

***peeking around the corner* heheh...i'm terribly sorry for the reaaalllyyyy late update! you see, its my senior year in highschool and there is just sooo much homework! school has eaten up all of my time! x.x plus, this chapter is one of my longest ones yet and it was _not_ easy to write at all! this is actualy where my main plot is revealed! yay! **

**Please enjoy! i hope it makes up for lost time! ^-^''**

Chapter 4: One front step, two back steps.

Yuki P.O.V

_My head hurts. Stupid people, they came and knocked me out after pulling me off of Ciel. _Ciel!_ They were going after him. My head; it still hurts so much. Ciel; I had to get to him. I hope he is all right. And Nina, too. Ciel…Ciel… _

"Ciel!" I yelled for him, waken with a start. I was in a bed in my assigned room. I wasn't alone, though. Sitting in a chair, staring back at me looking quite startled from my outburst, was the purple haired maid.

"Oh goodness, you're awake! Would you like a glass of water? You've been unconscious for over 13 hours! I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up. Ooh, they did whack you a good one over the head, didn't they? Your head must be so sore." She approached me with a wet cloth and a glass of water.

"Where is Ciel—And Nina; are they alright?" I asked, immediately. She held out the glass to me, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"Miss Nina has returned home, safely, do not worry."

"What about Ciel?"

"Th-the young master is in his room, sleeping off the drug he was forcibly given." She informed, sounding shaken by the whole ordeal. "Please, drink some water, just to get something in your system—"

"No thank you. Please take me to Ciel, I want to see him."

"That might not be such a good idea, the master is still unconscious but he is doing fine, and besides: you need to rest." I shook my head.

"I'm perfectly fine, but I need to see Ciel." I insisted. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"I understand," she said quietly, turning to leave. "Please follow me."

As quickly as she had reached the door handle I was already up and out of the bed, ignoring my state of dress—which happened to be bed head and dirtied cloths from yesterday. I followed her through the door and down the hall, turning down different hallways every so often until we came across a slightly grander door. The maid gave a light knock on the door. The one to open it was, to my shock, Hitori.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you are awake, Yuki. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I just have a headache is all." He gave a laugh.

"Well I'm not surprised considering you had gotten whacked pretty well on the head." He opened the door completely to let us in. "Your little lover is over there, Yuki."

Even though he was dead on about the lover remark, a blush still made its way to my face. Regardless, I walked passed them both—the maid and Hitori—to see where Ciel was. There to the left corner, in the middle of a way-too-big mattress, was Ciel sleeping and looking his true age. Not fully convinced for some reason I couldn't explain, I walked over to stand beside the bed and bent over, my ear lightly pressed to his chest. I waited.

_Ba-thumb…ba-thump…ba-thump…_

I heaved a sigh of relief and striated up again. Something in me needed to confirm he was still alive, despite being told he was fine. I sat myself down on the bed beside him, holding onto one of his hands. The only thing I could do now was wait for him to wake up.

For a while I just gazed at his face: the rounded cheeks, his long eyelashes that cast shadows under his eyes—or at least on the one eye that I could see, the other being covered up by that eye patch.

I had decided to let my thoughts run to keep myself occupied. I wondered how long it would take before he woke up, what the first thing I would say to him would be, if he was having any neat dreams, if he were having any dreams at all…

After a few minutes, Hitori came over and felt his pulse, checking his heart rate. The room was so quiet it was nearly maddening. All I could hear was my own breathing and the rhythmic tick-tock-ticking of the clock.

Suddenly, I felt Ciel's fingers twitch in my hands. I turned my head to look at him, feeling a giddiness build up in my chest as I watched his eyes flutter and eyebrows knit as he was being brought to consciousness. I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes—I wanted to greet him with a warm smile and give him kisses—but deciding to simply say good morning to save him and myself the embarrassment that was public displays of affection.

His eye opened slowly, looking at me with a sort of foggy haze.

"Good morning, Ciel. Did you sleep well?" I asked, so delighted to see that lovely deep blue eye again. His eyebrows knit in confusion as he stared up at me.

"Good morning…why are you in my room?" the question surprised me.

"I wanted to see if you were well." I told him, honestly.

"As kind of a gesture as that is, it is not a guest's place to be so concerned about their host." He sat up and straitened himself out. I raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"But isn't it, you know, a lovers' job to make sure his other half is alright?" I watched a light blush dust his cheeks as he glanced away.

"In theory, yes, but seeing as how we share no such relationship I do not see how that applies." I stared at him in horror. _No such…relationship?_ Ciel has never really denied me before, so why now? Unless…I looked to Hitori, a light bulb going off in my head. Dread sunk my heart to my stomach.

"Hitori, you didn't."

Kyo P.O.V

Burning…I was burning: every inch of my skin was blissfully on fire and the others hands that traced invisible paths all over me only helped to spread the flames. Heated lips found my neck and began to nibble and suck. I found myself saying his name through the broken breaths I was taking in.

"Se-Sebastian…ahh." The sound was nothing more than a broken whisper and it sounded so _pathetic_. "Ah!" a surprised moan escaped my lips as he bucked his hips into my groin. I felt him hum into my neck in satisfaction as he licked at the newly formed hicky there. His lips found mine again.

I found myself wrapped completely around him, as if trying to fuse our bodies together some how, wanting as much contact with the raven-haired man as possible. This touch that I have been craving for months! And now, I finally had it. I clung to his jacket like it was a raft and I was drowning wishing there were some way to get _more_ of him. Well there _were_ ways but I wasn't too sure on that part at the moment: Just the thought of it made my face burn with embarrassment.

I was feeling so pitifully shameless in such a state. How did we end up like this? I thought back to earlier. Sebastian had killed off a trio of intruders but not before they knocked Yuki across the head, fracturing Nina's ankle, and drugging Ciel in hopes of kidnapping him. After a few hours of waiting for Yuki and Ciel to wake up, I gave up and went to my room to relax. It was one thing to kick Yuki's butt myself but to see someone else do such a number on his head…it wasn't an idea I liked to entertain. Sebastian decided to join me short after. We talked…he pushed me on the bed…the world became consumed in this inferno of passion and—"Ohhh~"

"Your sounds are so lovely, kitten." He told me, pulling away to let me breathe properly. His face was slightly smug though it was barely noticeable with that obvious lusty sheen in his ruby eyes. Sebastian craned his neck down to kiss me again but stopped mere centimeters from me as if he heard an abnormal sound or something. I listened, curious, though I heard nothing.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"The master is awake." I groaned in frustration. Sebastian smiled apologetically at me as he made to get off of me. Instinctively, I clung to his shirt not wanting the moment to end. "Do you need something, kitten?" a mischievous smile plays on his lips. I blushed and let go of his shirt, not wanting to ask.

"Nah, lets just go see how your little master is doing." I said instead. If I were to have asked him what I was thinking, I'd wind up embarrassed. He would have made me tell him _exactly_ what I wanted; he always did.

We got up off the bed and striated out our appearances—I put my shirt back on and re-buttoned my pants— before heading out towards Ciel's room. I wasn't all that surprised to see Yuki sitting next to Ciel but the fact that it was in a chair and Ciel seemed to be scooted as far away from him as possible seemed a little strange, considering how close they usually are. Did they have a fight or something?

Sebastian walked over to Ciel to greet him. "Young master, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright. Though for some reason, my head wishes to feel all light and foggy." I could tell Sebastian was holding back a chuckle. "Sebastian, why did you let the guests in my room while I was sleeping?"

"They are all merely concerned about you, my lord. Frankly, I thought you would enjoy the company of your dear 'friend' over here." He stated, gesturing to Yuki who looked away. Ciel raised an eyebrow, looking irked and confused.

"Ah, Sebastian." Hitori called the butler's attention. "If you wouldn't mind, may I have a word with you?" Yuki's attention snapped to Hitori, his face looking worried. I looked at him, questionably but he didn't notice.

"Of course; I'll lead the way to a private room." He gave a slight bow. "I'll return momentarily, Kyo."

"Very good,"

Soon they were out of the room and the room fell silent. I stood there, awkwardly, for a long while, before giving up and sitting in the nearest chair. "So," I began, breaking the uncomfortable quiet. "How's Ciel doing?" Yuki looked at me, eyes filled with confliction. Why was he acting so weird today?

"He's…just fine. Hitori _fixed_ him." He explained slowly. What was it supposed to mean? "In fact, he is probably preparing to _fix_ Sebastian, too." It clicked: what he was saying. Hitori did what we came here to do in the first place: he wiped Ciel's memory of everything that was the Sohma curse and now he was going to do it to Sebastian. _My_ Sebastian!

Unthinking, I ran outside the room to try to get to him before Hitori could do anything. I cursed silently, finding myself staring down a long hallway of doors. Not ready to give up, I started down the hall in an attempt to find the right room, turning every handle and looking into every room. I must have tried a dozen doors but they were nowhere to be found. Just as I went to reach for another handle, the door opened and out came Sebastian and Hitori.

"Ah, dear guest." He greeted me with a pleasant smile. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah, a little." I mumbled, nodding my head. I wasn't sure why I did what I did next: I had practically jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his tall, slender frame. He stood there awkwardly, arms held away from his sides as I buried my face in his jacket.

"My, my: how affectionate." He said, gently unwinding my arms from him—a polite rejection. I let my arms fall to my sides once again and stepped back away from him. Why did I do that? Was I hopping that he would hug me back and call me his kitten again?

Well I knew that it had to happen eventually, but I hadn't imagined it hurting like this. My gut clenched and my lungs felt like they were filled with lead. Damn It all, I thought I had come to terms with this! I was going to be with him one more time before his memories were wiped and then that would be it. My hands clenched into tight fists at my sides. Why did he have to do it before the ball?

"My guest, your face is red and your hands are clenched: is something the matter?"

"No…I'm fine." I managed to say. "Let's just go back already."

I found Yuki standing just outside the room with the door closed. He looked at Hitori and then at me. "Hitori, Kyo and I would like to talk to you. Sebastian, could you please excuse us?" he asked politely. The butler gave a swift bow.

"Of course." He said before disappearing back into the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Yuki and I jumped down his throat.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to brainwash them this soon?" Yuki demanded.

"Seriously! I thought this was something that could have been done after the ball, at least." I added. Hitori sighed.

"If I were to have told you before hand, you would have stopped me and—" he looked at me. "—I was under the impression I was doing you a favor by getting you out of having to dress up like a woman." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Unless you were looking forward to wearing a gown to a social even with the head butler?" my face felt hot.

"Yeah, well what if I was?" I blurted, defensively, before I even had a chance to stop myself. They both gave me a surprised look before Yuki continued.

"What exactly did they forget?" Yuki asked, quietly.

"Ciel didn't entertain the idea of people changing into animals too much so most of his memories are just suppressed and are able to be retrieved. He still feels affection for you; he just doesn't remember why so he is confused. As for Sebastian, he was rather difficult to work with. A chunk of his…affections revolved around Kyo being able to become a cat so I did my best to rid him of that part specifically along with his knowledge of the curse. In the process, his memories of your previous relationship are either wiped or repressed." A faint blush colored his cheeks. "He has some…interesting memories of the two of you, Kyo." He stated. I knew what that meant.

"Hey, don't go peeking into those kinds of memories, pervert!" I scolded, trying to fight off embarrassment—and failing.

"It wasn't like I went there on purpose!" he defended. "Regardless, as an apology, you may still attend the ball with them if you ask them. Bring it up in conversation and see if they are willing. If not, we will go home. It is as simple as that."

**so there you have it!~ dunt hurt me if you didnt like it! i tried, i realy did! keep in mind, there is still hope for our lovely lovers yet! i already have the ending of this story in my head and i think you will be satisfied! **

**untill next time, darlings! please review!**


	6. Nameless Attraction

**Hey darlings! yes, i know my updats are coming less frequently but there are just not enough hours in the day anymore. anyway, as to make up for the gloomy mood this story has held for a couple of chapters now, this one is far more lighthearted and the comedy is back (mostly) **

**enjoy~**

Chapter 5: Nameless Attraction

Yuki P.O.V

If what Hitori said was true, I could still get my Ciel back…just without a small chunk of his memory that involves this curse I'm stuck with. I would do it too; I would find a way to jog his memories of me and everything will be back to normal! I needed to ask about the ball…somehow. I knocked on his office door lightly.

"Come in," came his voice from the other side. Trying not to let myself hesitate too much, I grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door. The young lord looked up from his papers at me and I could see the flicker of what appeared to be amusement or delight flicker in his eye. As soon as it came, it was gone. Someone who hadn't known him wouldn't have caught it but I had. "Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to take a seat?" he was looking at me expectantly. Holding back an embarrassed blush, I went and took a seat in front of his desk

"So how are you doing Ciel?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"I am doing well, Yuki. How are you?"

"I'm…okay I suppose." I twiddled my thumbs as he scratched his quill against the papers. "I'm just… lonely." The pen stopped for all of two seconds before he continued.

"Why is that?" he asked, dully.

"Well, I'm just missing someone who is very dear to me, that's all."

"And who might that be?" I paused, considering how I was going to answer.

"Oh, just…someone. He has this soft charcoal colored hair…and these deep blue eyes that a person can get lost inside. He's also got this slight, petite figure that gives a slightly feminine charm but not in a girly way—it's more of a lethal thing, really…" he had completely stopped writing and was looking me in the eyes, studying me. I grinned innocently. He narrowed his eyes at me, suspiciously.

"Do I… know you?" he asked, suddenly. I stood up from my chair and leaned in close to his face, studying him closely.

"I don't know. Do you?"

Kyo P.O.V

I wasn't sure what to do with myself so I decided to hang out in the library and read over some of the titles. When that got boring, I stood by the window. I only had so long left here before we had to go home so I had to pass the time somehow. Looking out the window, I could see Momiji talking to the gardener while he worked. Then that question snuck up on me for the umpteenth time today: how was I gonna jog Sebastian's memory and/or ask him to a ball? I scratched my head in aggravation. Why did this have to be so difficult to figure out?

"Dear guest you look distraught, are you well?" Sebastian's voice came from behind me. I jumped at the sound and spun around.

"Hey don't sneak up on me like that!" I barked, trying to hide my surprise. He merely smiled.

"My apologies, dear guest." I frowned at him.

"Also, don't call me that. My name is Kyo." _Or 'kitten' if you prefer _I added mentally.

"Begging your pardon, _Kyo_." He edited. "May I ask what is on your mind?"

"It's nothing too serious." I muttered, rubbing my neck—an action that reminded me of the red hicky that was still there from this morning. It seems I wasn't the only one who rediscovered the mark.

"My, my, it seems as though your neck has a…wound." He covered his smirk with a hand. A blushed dusted my face. "I wonder who has done that to you." He said lowly. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say he was toying with me and he was aware that it was _his_. Suddenly the doors burst open and Haru stepped in.

"Finally! I found you, Mr. Sebastian." He said, sauntering over to us. "When is dinner?"

"It will be ready around six thirty tonight. Please be patient. Would you like something to tide you over till then?" he asked politely. Haru thought on this for a moment.

"Can I have a cookie?"

"A dozen if you wish." Sebastian replied. Haru wrapped his arm around my shoulders, happily.

"Wow a whole dozen? Ha ha, well maybe Kyo here can help me eat them all." He grinned wildly at me for a moment before his eyes _also_ found that indiscreet red mark. His mouth formed a perfect 'o' "Dang, looks like your not very secretive about your affair, are you?" he asked, his previous dumb smile turning into a mischievous one. My blushed deepened.

"Oh shut up, it's none of your business."

"Ah, so it isn't yours." Sebastian stated: half to himself, half to Haru who just laughed at him.

"You're funny! As if Kyo would let my mouth that close to his neck…or any other part of him." He added in a husky voice. Feeling I had enough harassment, I pounded my fist into the top of his head.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up already? Jeeze you are such a noisy brat!"  
"Hey, cut it out!" Haru whined, trying to push me away. "I was only teasing you!"

"Now, now; there is no need to fight." Sebastian interrupted, lightly gripping my fist and pulling it away from Haru. "Come with me, I have some cookies already recently baked if you would like to try them." He said, turning towards the door. Haru, perking up, followed suit right behind him. I put my face in my hand and sighed.

"I'm going to my room." I muttered, walking out of the door.

Ciel P.O.V

I sat there quietly in thought as he described the one he was missing to me. I had asked therefore I was entitled to hear the answer…though for some reason it irked me. I couldn't explain it.

"Oh, just…someone. He has this soft charcoal colored hair…and these deep blue eyes that a person can get lost inside. He's also got this slight, petite figure that gives a slightly feminine charm but not in a girly way—it's more of a lethal thing, really…"

I blinked in surprise and then narrowed my eyes, studying him. Was he talking about me? Impossible: he doesn't know me that well nor I him…right? Unsure, I asked. "Do I… know you?" suddenly, he stood up and hovered closely over me. I felt my heart jump for yet another reason I couldn't explain. Why does this stranger affect me?

"I don't know. Do you?" he asked. _Did_ I?

"I'm not sure anymore." I admitted quietly. He leaned in closer, making me shrink away into my chair. He was in my bubble and I was uncomfortable with the fact that I didn't mind him being there. He should know to keep his space from me! Everyone else knows that! I should remind him to. I should…but I don't want to. Why is that?

"Would you like to?" his voice is low and suggestive. I resist the urge to shutter, instead choosing to shut my eyes and purse my lips in slight frustration.

"Don't do that." I ordered.

"Do what?" He asked in the same voice. I bit my lip; was he missing something?

"That!" I barked, letting my eyes fly open and slamming my hands on my desk, leaning forward. He backed away a few inches or so. "Trying to sound secretive and seductive: don't do it, that's not your thing..." I trailed off, finding myself confused at my own words. Why had I said that? It sounded like I knew what his thing_ was_. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a head ache coming on. By now, Yuki had sat down, waiting patiently.

"Would you like to go for a walk after dinner, Ciel?" Yuki asked suddenly. I looked up at him, seeing a pleasant smile on his lips. It almost made me want to smile back. _Almost_.

"I guess so." I said, sounding more indifferent than I actually was. On the contrary, I was looking forward to it. His smile widened considerably.

"Cool! I guess ill see you at dinner, then?" he stated more than asked, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah." I confirmed half heartedly. He nodded and then took his leave, shutting the door behind him. Feeling rather fidgety, I decided to look through my desk cupboards. One of them held pens and the other had…a box? I don't ever remember keeping a box. Curious, I took it out and opened it. It was full of envelopes—all of which had been opened before. I felt a small twinge of de ja vu as I reached for one of the envelopes and took out the folded paper inside.

_Dear Ciel,_

_I know you've only been gone for two weeks but life is depressing without you here, even more so since Kyo got put in his sulky, boo-hoo mood. All thought, it is preferable over the first week when he was complaining about his sore arse…which makes me wonder...nah, I think I'd rather not look into it; sounds too messy. _

_So how is it being back home? I bet you were getting homesick. I would be if I were in a different country. Guess what? I decided that if we make a habit out of sending letters to each other, I'm going to get a special box for all of your letters. I want to save them so I always have them. Are you going to save my letters, too? You don't have to if you don't want to. But it would make me feel loved if you did. _

_Anyway, I'd write more but I don't know what else to write so I am going to cut this letter short. I hope to see you soon._

_-Sohma, Yuki. _

_P.S. I bought vanilla bubble bath. Yay. _

I quirked an eyebrow at the letter; highly confused as the meaning of its contents. This boy sure thought differently than he spoke.

Kyo P.O.V

I fought back the urge to cry out in pain as my torso was squeezed. I had all but to do to suck in my gut as much as I could as I tried to button the clasps on the back of my green dress. I didn't even have a legitimate motive for putting the dress on! I had come back to my room, sat upon my temporary bed to relax, and then noticed the box that had the gown Sebastian had made me. It was only a fleeting thought, too. I just wondered if it would fit but didn't see myself actually trying to fit into it. Yet here I was, face flushed and struggling to suck in my gut as I tugged at the claps. Didn't Sebastian say he tailored this to fit me perfectly? The little liar. I silently cursed the raven haired man in my head.

"I wouldn't expect you to know this, but the corset usually goes on before the gown." Well, _speak of the devil_. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"H-hasn't anyone told you that it's polite to knock?" I asked, not daring to turn around.

"I did, but all I received was a pained gasping noise." His voice was closer this time, which took me off guard and made me jump. His hand rested lightly on my left shoulder. "Pardon my forwardness, but would you mind if I assisted you?" He wanted to help me into the dress, too?

"You're crazy." My tone made the statement sound like an indirect O.K to go ahead.

"I assure you I am perfectly sane." He went to work right away. I stayed perfectly still as skilled hands undid the two clasps I had managed to button and slid the sleeves smoothly off my shoulders and arms, letting the top fall down my waist to sit with the bottom half of the gown. This was quickly followed by the feeling of the corset wrapping around my frame and Sebastian lacing the thing up, pulling at the strings to tighten it. I grimaced at the highly uncomfortable squeezing of my torso as it squished my organs and ribcage. How did women go through with this day in and day out in this forsaken country? "I'm almost finished." He told me, tying the strings and then sliding my arms back into the sleeves. This time, when the clasps were done up, the dress became a perfect fit. His hands rested at my waist for a brief moment before he led me to the mirror.

"wow." All I could do was stare: it was me and yet it wasn't. The 'me' that's _me_ would never be caught dead dressing like a woman but the 'me' wearing this dress looked…well…_good._ I bowed my head, feeling defeated. I looked good in a dress. Could I be any more like a _uke_? I sighed, no probably not.

"Why so glum? You look stunning." He complemented. It was hard to tell weather he was being sincere or if he was mocking me.

"I know and that's the problem." I grumbled. "But thanks, ya know, for helping me into it and whatever."

"You are quite welcome, Kyo." He replied, his smile reflected in the mirror behind me. "So, why exactly have you chosen to dress in such a manner?" he asked, sounding purely curious though I was wary in the sincerity.

"It was…a gift that I didn't want to go to waste." I said, honestly. "Hey, why is it you keep popping up behind me today in a lone room? Are you stalking me or something?"

"Yes, a little: pardon my forwardness. I cannot explain it but you fascinate me. If you find my nameless pull towards you unwanted I will, of course, back off." I bit my lip.

"No I don't mind, I was just wondering. I'm…glad you find me interesting." I smiled, enjoying the nice, nearly perfect moment when he asked a disturbing question.

"Do you plan on wearing it to dinner tonight?" yep, that did it; he killed my mood. I spun around quickly to glare up at the smirking man.

"Hell no! I was just making sure it fit so…so…" aw, hell, why did I have to start that sentence? His eyebrow shot up in question. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Just help me out of this damned dress so we can go to the dining room."

"As you wish, Kyo, my dear guest." He said, bowing lightly.

**yay you arnt abandoning the story! please review!**


	7. Can't Go Without a Date!

***peeks from around the corner* heheh...hi there ^-^; yeah, i realize that is been about 2 months since my last update *gulp* but ive been oober busy and occupied with school and other stuff and, welll, havent felt very humorous for a while...but now im back and ready to finish this story for you! 8D i realy hope this chapter is likeable. please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: if i did, there would be YAOI warnings eeevveerrryyywheerrreeeee ;D but i dont so there are none. *sigh***

Chapter 6: Can't go without a date

Kyo P.O.V

This was like pulling teeth. Earlier, I had decided that after dinner I was going to muster up the courage and re-ask Sebastian to the ball. It was nerve-wracking as all holly hell. Especially now, since I was busy trying to find him because every time I went to ask him, he'd disappear! At this point, my nervousness was nearly gone due to frustration and lack of breath. Right now I was on the second floor, down the left-most hallway, searching room after room. _Last door on this end; he has to be here,_ I thought, grasping the handle. I open it and look inside to find—

Nothing. He isn't here.

With an exasperated sigh, I close the door once more and turn to retreat back down the hallway. When I _do_ turn, I nearly jumped in shock to see Sebastian standing _right. In. Front. Of. Me._

"Begging your pardon," he began. "But are you lost?" I felt heat flood my face.

"N-no, I'm not. But, um, hey can you come into this room for a second?" I asked, gesturing to the door I had just looked inside. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I suppose so. May I ask why?" he asked as he opened the door for me to enter first. When we were inside, I closed the door and stood by it to make sure he couldn't disappear on me again.

"Well, you see, I have something to ask you." I started, feeling the anxiety and nervousness creep back in. he stayed silent, waiting for me to continue. I folded my hands behind my back, twiddling my fingers. "I haven't been completely honest about the dress thing from earlier. It's actually…for an upcoming ball. The only issue is; I need someone to go with. So I was, err, wondering i-if…" I bit my lip; hell with it. "I was wondering if you would be my date to the ball." I said in a rush, struggling to hold his gaze. What took me off guard was the look on his face. He looked _shocked. _This worried me: was he surprised? Appalled? Happy? I hope he'd said yes. If I got rejected by the only guy I would _ever_ in my _life_ consider asking out, I think I would die a little inside and possibly go insane.

"I'm not sure it would be the best idea in the world. The notion is taboo in many ways, Kyo." He said softly. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I swallowed hard; so that's it, then. He's basically saying no. "But," he started after a brief pause and taking a few steps forward. "If it meant seeing you in that lovely gown again," he got down on one knee and bowed before me. I took in a shaky breath. "I would be most honored to escort you to the Viscount's ball."

Ciel P.O.V

This was so utterly awkward. I was on a date. With a man. Despite being engaged. And I allowed for it to happen! Well, maybe it wasn't a date. After all, the boy had only asked me if I would like to 'go for a walk' so maybe it was simply that. A walk: right? One could only hope. And…it wasn't like I would have an issue with it if it were a date…

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking too hard on something like this; it wasn't healthy. Yuki and I were sitting on a bench in the garden. He was staring at me with those large doe eyes and I had all to do to not blush. Just looking at him and having these strange, out-of-the-blue thoughts about him gave me such a strong sense of deja vu that it was almost sickening. I swallowed my pride and spoke up.

"I know you from somewhere. I can't tell where or why but you and I are no strangers." His head tilted to the side and his mouth formed a heartbreaking smile. My heart fluttered.

"You do, Ciel." He confirmed, taking my hand. I didn't pull away. "And, I have a question for you. I'm glad you recognize me because we do know each other. I've…been made aware of a certain ball that is being held next week. Would you do me the honor of being your escort?" my eyes widened. Was he being serious?

"I can't attend a ball with another man; that is highly taboo in upper class society." I reminded him, narrowing my eyes and trying so, so hard not to blush.

"Not if you are dressed as a lady." He whispered. Was he mad? I vowed to never dress like a lady…again.

"Y-you can't be serious." I said, appalled.

"I'm perfectly serious. Will you accept my offer?"

I forced back the blush that wanted so badly to show itself on my face. What should I say? I…I wanted to say yes. But that was wrong—so wrong…wasn't it? yes, yes it was. I felt so conflicted. What should I tell him?

Alois (P.O.V)

"La, la, la, la~ Claude, how much longer? I don't like this carriage it's bumpy!" I informed my butler. We were going to see Ciel today. I was ecstatic and all but this carriage didn't want to go any faster and it irritated me. I wanted to see him now, not later! Claude didn't say anything so I decided to pout at him: I mean who could possibly look at my pout and not want to hug me? The more I pouted, the blanker his face got: stupid Claude. I could feel the coach slow down and slowly come to a stop in front of the Phantomhive manor.

"We are here, your Highness." Claude said in monotone. I smiled excitedly.

"Yay! Claude, which way is Ciel?" I asked, stepping out of the coach.

"In the garden." He said, flatly, taking my hand to help me down. I set my feet on the ground and immediately took off in the direction of the garden. And what should greet me as I reach the rose bushes? It was _my_ Ciel with that grey-haired boy from Japan and he was holding _my_ Ciel's delicate little face in his hands, leaning in to try and kiss him! I puffed up my cheeks and marched over. When their faces were about a heads-width apart, I stuck my face in; receiving a kiss on both of my cheeks. I smiled. _Success!_

"Alois!" Ciel's cheeks puffed up and reddened instantly and the other boy just looked surprised.

"Aw, I can feel the love~" I said, draping my arms over both of their shoulders. They both brushed me off as soon as I had done so.

"What are you doing here, Trancy?" Ciel asked coldly. I frowned: how rude!

"If you must know, I came looking for a date to the Viscounts party and guess who I thought of first? Hmm? You! What do you say Ciel?" I was purposely ignoring the other boy, giving all of my attention to Ciel.

"Tch, not on your life. Besides, I…I already h-have a date…" he murmured the last part as he looked away, but I caught it anyway.

"With who? This guy?" I jerked my thumb over my shoulder to indicate the other. "Aw, but Ciel! I can be much better than this mouse over here." I glared at the other boy. _Feh, he shouldn't be trying to steel my Ciel away from me!_

"Alois go bother someone else!" he raised his voice at me. I frowned, feigning hurt. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine, meany! I'll just go find someone else to take to the ball with me and you're gonna be so jealous!" I promised, storming away. How could he refuse me like that? Once they were out of my sight, I slowed down and relaxed a bit. I looked around, finding myself somewhere I hadn't recognized. I opened my mouth to call Claude when I heard a voice: two of them, actually. I walked over to the source of the noise to find the Phantomhive gardener and…a smaller version of the Phantomhive gardener. _Well isn't that interesting?_ _It's a two-for-one!_ I think, gleefully.

I strut my way over there—well, more like danced over there—and announced my presence with a resounding "Ole!" they both jumped and turned to face me. They blinked a couple of times before the gardener spoke.

"Oh, Lord Trancy! What are you doing here? Are you looking for Master Ciel?" I decided to lean against a near-by statue of an angel while pretending to examine my fingernails.

"No, I am actually looking for a date to the Viscounts upcoming ball~" I say, casually. "And then I saw this cutie over here and just _had_ to see if he would like to come with me." I looked over to the gardeners' mini duplicate and gave a sexy grin. His eyes grew to the size of saucers and before he could get a word out, the gardener interrupted.

"Actually, Momiji already has a date." He said quietly, but firmly. I stuck out my lip.

"Aw, but I want him! You will let me have him, wont you?" the mad pout turned into a hurt, puppy dog pout. As a new tactic, I grabbed hold of the arm of the one dubbed Momiji, hugging the limb to my chest. The gardener, determined as ever, grabbed hold of his other arm and hugged it to his chest, too.

"Eh_!_" the boy between us shrieked.

"You can't have him, Trancy! I got him first." I tugged on the arm

"I'm sure Momiji would rather be with a wealthy and well-known noble like me versus a servant!" I stuck my tongue out. The gardener gave a tug of his own.

"No, I'm sure Momiji would rather be with someone who can treat him nicely versus a rich brat!"

"And I'm sure Momiji would rather not have his arms ripped from their sockets!" cried the boy in the middle. The two of us looked at Momiji, who was having a small heart-attack, and then looked back up to glare at each other.

"This isn't going to work." I said through tightly pressed lips.

"You're right. We need to let _him_ decide." He replied. I gave a stiff nod. The gardeners eyes softened and he looked down at Momiji. "What do you say, Momiji? Would you rather go with him or me?" The smaller boys' bright blue eyes shifted curiously between our faces, trying to decide.

Third P.O.V

Inside the mansion's kitchen, there stood the other two Phantomhive servants; Meyrin and Bard. The maid was drying off some plates while the cook was trying very hard not to attempt to cook the simmering soup with his flamethrower. It was very quiet, awkwardly so, as the two continued with their duties. That is, until one of them had an idea pop into their head.

"Hey Bard?" Meyrin asked, breaking the quiet.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something peculiar."

The chef looked away from his soup to look at the maid who was still drying plates. "What is it?"

"Well…there are no hetero couples in this entire story. Have you noticed that?"

The cook stopped stirring, thinking on it. "Yeah, I suppose I have noticed."

"I think this story needs at least one hetero couple, don't you?"

Silence.

"Would you like to attend the Viscount's ball with me, Meyrin?" he asked, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Why y-yes, I'd love to, Bardroy." She responded, tints of pink also gracing her cheeks.

"Awesome," Was his only response before they continued to silently finish their tasks.

**i know, everyone is shocked thinking "Oh anime gods! a hetero couple? in Clash! gasping noises!" **

**lol but anyway, please review if you are a fan that is still reading this! it would make me smile so brightly... o3o**


	8. The Ball, Part 1

**Sorry about the wait, ive been either too busy or too tired...or both. anyway, here you go ^^ hope its good. also, some of this was written while i was half alseep . keep that in mind if you find somthing you dont think is all that good. **

**Disclaimer: dont own. nuff said.**

Chapter 7: The Ball, Part 1

Ciel P.O.V

The night of the Viscount Druitt's ball had come entirely too fast for my liking. Had it honestly been a week already? My nerves were wracked but I didn't let anybody see as I rounded the corner, fully dressed like a lady in a lavender gown with black lace on the trim of the collar and the sleeves that stopped short at my elbows. My hair, with mid-back extensions, was done into twin braids that fell over my shoulders, also laced with black and lavender ribbons. A small hat sat on the right-front side of my head, a veil conveniently covering my cursed eye. Suppose I should feel lucky that Nina was able to complete our outfits in time for the ball, despite her wounds.

I came around the corner, standing at the top of the grand staircase that centered itself in the middle of the entry-way. The first thing that caught my eye was Yuki, dressed in a black tuxedo with a lavender tie to match my color scheme. I felt like retreating but didn't to spare my pride. He looked spectacular where as I looked like a cross-dressing fool. His eye caught mine and he smiled up at me, brilliantly. I repressed a sigh, slightly lifting my skirt off of the ground, and made my way down the grand staircase.

"Ciel..." he whispered, taking me into his arms. "You look lovely my Ciel." My face turned red with embarrassment. I'd give anything to fully remember him: This boy that seems so important to me and yet I can't figure out why.

"Thank you. You look good as well, Yuki." I managed a smile. That is when Sebastian rounded the corner, coming from the kitchen. Quickly, I pushed him away, attempting to avoid being mocked by said butler who was dressed in a black tuxedo with a forest green tie and silver cufflinks. Sebastian was staring up the staircase, most likely waiting for his date to come out. I followed his gaze, finding a tuft of orange hair and one red eye peeking from around the corner.

"I'm not going." The tuft said with a pitiful grumble.

Kyo P.O.V

I need to turn around, _but Sebastian is waiting for me with those glittery rubies_, but I look and feel ridiculous, _but I want to be the only one he looks at tonight, _I don't care what he thinks of my appearance, _yet I still want his approval…_.

Damn, why did I have to keep contradicting myself? I was walking down the hallway, hoping that I was the first one out and I didn't have to make a big scene. I peeked around the corner to see Yuki with Ciel (or his female equivalent) and, oh my, Sebastian. My heart sunk into my stomach. I couldn't do it. No way in hell.

"I'm not going." I announced.

"Oh come on, Kyo. I'm sure you don't look that bad." Yuki said, trying to reassure me. (I think).

"No, I look like a moron dressed like this!" I barked back.

"What a shame, my date doesn't wish to go with me" Sebastian chimed in. "it will be such trouble to find a new companion for the affair on such late notice." My jaw, unseen by them, fell slack. Was he serious? "Oh but I suppose it can be done. There are plenty of single young women who would jump at the chance to be my date for this evening." he finished; that condescending smirk on his lips.

"Oh fine! I'll go, you happy now?" I huffed, standing up strait just behind the wall. _You can do this, Kyo. Be a man, err, woman. _Bah, what ever. Lifting my skirt in a rather rough manner, I rounded the corner and cantered down the stairs, eager to get this done and over with. Was it me, or was Sebastian looking at me the way he used to before the brain-erasing? It must have been me. He didn't remember me. I bit my bottom lip half way down the stairs, fighting back the urge to turn and run back up. Sebastian took my hand as soon as I reached the last step. He lifted it to his face and kissed the back of it.

"You look divine." He commented, leaving me to blush out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever." I mumbled mechanically, my head down. I really didn't like the idea of my looking good in women's clothing. It's disgraceful. He pushed my chin up with two fingers, making me look at him.

"Cheer up. After all, this was your idea, remember?" I swallowed. He was right.

"Don't remind me."

"Come now, best girlish voice. We don't want you to blow your cover." He chided. I glared at him.

With the highest voice I could manage, I responded with a "Don't push it." a chortle came from Yuki who was trying to cover it with his hand. I shot daggers at him. "Shut it, ya damn rat!" I growled. He threw me an innocent smile.

"Manners, lady Sohma." He said, coolly. Before I could do anything about it—which I wanted to, oh so badly—the doors busted open to reveal a very purple and white blonde boy. He looked familiar. Where had I seen him before?

"Alois, why are you here?" Ciel asked, irritably.

"Oh, I'm just here to pick up my dates~" he said with a crooked grin.

"Trancy, I told you, I already have a- wait did you say dates? As in more than one?" The blondes' head bobbed with a crooked smile in place. Ciel's brow furrowed as he opened his mouth to ask who when the two, Finny and Momiji, walked out dressed in similar purple and white tuxedos. They smiled awkwardly and waved in unison. Wait, they were _all_ going together? The gardener I didn't know well enough to have any idea on what he was really like, but Momiji? I'd never have guessed him to be one to go on a date. After all, he was such a child.

"Why are all three of you going together? What happened to two people going as a couple?" Yuki asked, a bit taken back- as the rest of us were.

"Momiji couldn't decide who he wanted to go with." Finny said, trying to sound happy.

"I just wanted to make you both happy." Momiji beamed with a cheerful smile.

It was so crowded that we had to take two coaches. One of them held the 'ladies' and the other the 'men.' Sitting in the coach with me was Ciel, Meyrin, Momiji, and…some other girl with blonde hair and a soft lilac dress.

"Wait, when did you get here?" I asked her, looking the strange girl over. She simply smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Hatsuharu invited me." She said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Right. I knew that…" I mumbled, looking away. If anyone I knew was suspected of rolling the other way, I'd expect it to be Haru over Yuki and me. I mean, seriously? Haru was the strait one here? It felt backwards…oh well. I decided to look over at Ciel who now had his head in his hands. "You okay?" no answer. So, I decided to poke him. Still, I got nothing. I frowned. "Hey kid, don't ignore me; I asked you a question."

"Master Ciel?" Meyrin chimed in, sounding concerned. A chuckled bubbled up in his throat. Before too long, he was giggling quietly, head still in his hands. The earl mumbled out something incoherent.

"What did she say?" Jessica asked, quietly. She? Oh right…incognitos. This girl probably wasn't in on the secret. Suppose it was a good thing—it meant we passed as females. I sunk in my chair the tiniest bit.

"Coulda... a….eight." he mumbled again, still giggling.

"What?" I asked, a little more than confused. Ciel's head snapped up and he was smiling a bit creepily.

"Coulda had a V-8." He said finally, letting out another laugh. Everyone's eyes widened considerably. Annoyed, I smacked him in the forehead. "Hey!" It must have been effective because he stopped giggling and his creepy smile fell faster than a rock off of a bridge as he smacked me in my forehead.

"Hey!" I yelled, rubbing my forehead. For a small guy, he's got some strength. The earl crossed his arms and looked away, scowling out the window. "What's your problem?" he was acting so weird.

"Nothing. Leave me be." My brow furrowed. _Weird little kid_.

Ciel P.O.V

What was that random outburst? I didn't know. Maybe it was a way to let some of my frustration out what with the whole cross-dressing date thing. I kneaded my temples with my thumbs. Or maybe it had everything to do with going to a _public_ location dressed as a _lady_ with a _man_ where we will most-likely _dance_. I can't ever recall wanting something to happen but at the same time, wishing I could skip it or turn back and run. But I can not run.

I felt the coach jolt slightly as it came to a stop in front of the Viscounts estate. No, there was no running now. I took a deep breath and held my head high, putting on my best smile. Sebastian opened the door, grabbing Kyo's hand followed by Yuki grabbing mine and everyone else being helped out by their escorts. The sight of the Viscounts estate was the same and yet different. Last time I was here, it was for a mission. Now I was here on purely recreational purposes with a date. I was, admittedly, nervous. Yuki's fingers intertwined with mine, reassuringly. I squeezed his gently.

We walked into the building as a group but soon enough, everyone was off dancing in the crowed. I caught a glimpse of Sebastian kissing the back of the red-heads hand before they set off and Haru awkwardly asking his date if she's like to dance as well. The trio of blonde boys had formed a circle with their hands intertwined as they spun off into the crowed while Meyrin and bard talked in a corner of the large room.

My attention was grabbed away by Yuki taking my other hand and making me face him. He was smiling at me so handsomely and his eyes sparkled. "Dance with me, Ciel." It felt like there were butterflies in my stomach. He was dazzling me so much right now. I didn't trust my voice so I merely nodded. He put one hand on my hip and pulled my close, the other hand took my hand and, before I knew it, I was whisked away into the dancing crowed as well.

_One…two…one…two_. I did my best to keep up. I wasn't very good at dancing; much less dancing as a lady and not a man. I stepped on his foot. _Stupid!_ I scolded myself.

"Relax." He told me softly.

"I am relaxed." I told him, firmly. He spun me out and then curled me in pressed against him from behind.

"No you're not. Your face is red." He told me, spinning me back out before resuming the usual dancing position. I looked away, trying to force down the blush as much as I could manage.

"Tch."

It wasn't long before the song ended and someone tapped Yuki's shoulder. He looked over at the intruder.

"May I have the next dance with this Robin?" the stranger asked. I froze at the voice and the familiar nickname. No: it wasn't possible he spotted me among everyone else. I looked up and met the lecherous eyes of none other than the Viscount Druitt, Aleister Chamber.

**Well there you have it. i'll have part two of this posted soon so hold onto your mice!**

**review? :D?**


	9. The Ball, part 2

**Sorry for the wait, lovelies. with the combination of finnals, fatiuge, and short my atention-span, i was unable to bring you this chapter sooner. please forgive me! anyway, things get a little crazier than normal in this chapter so i hope you love it! also, this chapter is a special B-Day gift to one of my bestest friends. Lurve you Kittie! hope you enjoy being 18! **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8: The Ball, Part 2

Kyo P.O.V

Spinning: everything was spinning. The dance Sebastian and I were engaged in was fast paced and it had us spiraling all over the place while still allowing for some random jerks and pulls in different directions. My footwork was sloppy and if it weren't for Sebastian, I would have tripped and fallen on my face a long time ago. Sebastian made it look like an art that took years he didn't have of practice. By the time the Bridge of the song started in, I was already panting for air—I blamed the suffocating attire. How did women put up with it? A new found respect for women placed its self inside the back of my mind. Thankfully, the boots were closer to flats than heels and didn't cause me too much trouble. As the song ended on a high note, I was dipped backwards finding myself almost parallel with the floor. The raven haired man looked deeply into my eyes with his crimson orbs, making my sporadic heart nearly jump out of my chest. My breath came in short pants and I could feel a bead of sweat fall down my chin and onto my fake—corset made—bosom.

We locked eyes for a brief time and for a moment, it looked as if he wanted to lean down and kiss me, but instead his eyes flickered up and his face paled ever so slightly. I turned my head about to see what had caught his attention when I spotted Ciel with some tall blonde guy. While the strangers' fingers slipped southward from their hold on the boy-turned-girl's waist, a disturbed look settled on the youngers' face. I had all but to do to not laugh at the earl's situation. With a gentle jerk upwards, Sebastian set me back on my feet and kissed the back of my hand—an action that made me want to disappear because of the embarrassment.

"Excuse me, Kyo, but I'd like to try to rescue my young lord from potentially being raped by the host of this party." I blinked, and suddenly he was gone; off to save his master. I sighed outwardly, finding myself alone. But perhaps I spoke too soon. A thin finger tapped my shoulder from behind and I turned to face them. The person facing me was a blonde male about my height and slightly thinner. A thin, curly mustache settled on the thin upper lip as the man smiled at me.

"Hello, my lady. May I have the honor of sharing the next dance with you?"

His voice was slightly high and seemed strained but I ignored it for the time being. He gently grasped my hand and brought it up to place a chaste kiss on the back of it but I pulled it away, having no desire to be touched by another dude…besides Sebastian. I cleared my throat, trying to soften my voice to make it sound more feminine.

"Well, actually I—"

"Wonderful!" he said, scooping me up into the dancing position, much to my dismay, just as the next song started. Did this guy actually cut off my rejection? I glared at him as we began to waltz.

"Hey, listen mister. I don't want to dance with—" said person brought a finger to my lips to shush me. If this wasn't a public, high-class place, I most likely would have bit that finger.

"Hush, lets just enjoy this dance." He said, smoothly. Jeeze, if I weren't dressed like a lady…

Ciel P.O.V

...I would kill him. Stupid dress; stupid wig; stupid ladies mannerisms. I swear, if the viscount didn't take his hands off of my body…

In a matter of moments, the Viscount was exchanged for Sebastian, leaving a sad and confused blond male behind.

"Where were you fifteen minutes ago when I needed you the most?" I asked, not letting on how relieved I was.

"Dancing with an attractive ginger, naturally." He responded casually. "More importantly, why are you not with your date?" he gave me a twirl.

"The song ended and the Viscount wouldn't leave until I danced with him and Yuki got offered a dance from another lady. And besides, parties are about socializing anyway, correct?" that wasn't exactly how I felt but it would hopefully get the demon off my back about letting myself get whisked away by a pervert.

"Correct, Young Master." He agreed, deciding against saying something that would most-likely get him slapped. Holding back a huff, I glanced around the masses of swaying bodies looking for any signs of Yuki. My brow furrowed when I came up short.

"Have you seen Yuki anywhere?" I asked. His brow furrowed as well.

"No. I don't think I have." He said, glancing about. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know." Another quick twirl to the music. "Do you want to go looking for them?" I didn't even need to give it much thought. My head nodded mechanically.

"Yes, let's go."

Meanwhile…

Yuki P.O.V

One moment, this nice-looking brunette girl is asking if I would like to dance, the next moment, I find myself being forcibly shoved into a room towards the back of the mansion. The turn of events was so sudden that I didn't have time to react. We danced off to the side, towards a hallway where she suggested we dance in private. I questioned it but she simply said the crowed was starting to annoy her. I suppose I couldn't argue. The song had ended and I had tried to excuse myself to go find Ciel, but she had suddenly gripped my wrists and pinned me—rather roughly—to one of the walls. Despite her fragile appearance, she was actually quite strong: surprisingly so.

"Struggle or scream for help and I'll give you something to scream about." She threatened sweetly. Bright green eyes stared me down, silencing any words that might have formed on my lips with their nearly supernatural glow. What…_was_ she?

_Yuki….Yuki…._

My eyes shot open in an instant, only to find Kyo staring me in the face. I blinked, looking around. I was on my back on something soft.

"Yuki! Oh thank goodness. I thought I was gonna be the only one to wake up." Kyo grumbled to himself, but I ignored it. Was I sleeping just now? Why did I sleep? What was I doing before this? There was a brunette girl…with green eyes. We were dancing…and she pinned me to a wall. She knocked me out, didn't she! I shot up instantly, forgetting that Kyo was still hovering over me, and ended up slamming my forehead into his.

"OWW!" we yelled in unison. I rubbed my forehead, fully sitting up now that the other was effectively pushed away.

"Kyo, what are we doing here?" I peeked through one eyelid at him, looking him over. "And where is your dress?" To my horror, he was half naked. Luckily he was wearing some pants. But wait, not just any pants… "And why are you wearing my pants!" I asked, horrified, looking down at my bare legs. _He stole my pants…_ at least my underwear were still there. Even so, I felt it necessary to cover the exposed area with my hands.

"I don't have a clue what's going on. Last thing I remember was dancing with this blond guy and he hugged me and I transformed…which is really confusing. Anyway, he chased after me and next thing I knew, I woke up in this empty room next to you….and I was completely nude so I stole your pants." He explained. I felt a twinge of disgust knot in my stomach and made a mental note to wash those pants as soon as I got them back.

With a huff, I took a more thorough survey of the room. The room we were in was simple and quite large. We were lying on a flat mattress in an otherwise empty space. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I stiffened, anticipating an attack.

"Ohhhhh they're awake!" a voice squeaked, making me jump.

"Oh gosh, your right!" another voice said. The owners of the two voices made themselves known when two figures emerged from the shadows. One of them I recognized instantly: It was the Brunette girl from before. The other, a blonde male, seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "I can't believe we actually went through with this, Rissa." The blonde said in a low voice.

"Neither can I, Jess." The brunette said. Did she just call him by a female name? My brow scrunched up at the confusing concept.

"Wait, _Jessica_?" Kyo inquired. "Wasn't that the name of the girl that Haru brought here?" Now that I think about it, he does kind of resemble that girl. As if responding to his inquiry, the blonde in question proceeded to pull off his wig and false mustache. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised: Cross-dressing was, more or less, a natural aspect in my life. As _he_ became a _she_, I started to wonder what their motive was and why she had to go through the trouble of dressing like a male.

"What do you want with us?" I spoke up, my voice firm despite the situation I was in. The brunette, dubbed 'Rissa', turned her attention to me. She smiled an impossibly wide smile at me, the corners of her mouth nearly reaching her ears, and started to advance towards me with her crimson dress fluttering with each stride.

"We just wanted to meet the infamous Prince's~" she said, innocently.

"Prince Yuki and Prince Kyo~" Chimed in Jessica. Wait a sec…I thought I was the only prince here.

"_Prince_ Kyo?" Kyo and I said in stereo. The girls bobbed their heads in unison as well.

"You see, when Kyo joined high-school with Yuki, everyone was so amazed that we decided, as a fan flub, to change the name from the Prince Yuki fan club to the Sohma Prince's fan club," Said Jessica in a cheery voice. _The fan club followed me here?_ Thoroughly disturbed, I face-palmed. Rissa's smile suddenly turned into a pout.

"But then we found out that our beloved princes had—" she sniffled. "Boyfriends!" the brunette hugged the blonde as they began crying in a most theatrical way over the apparent loss.

"You can't swing that way! Think of all the hearts you two are breaking!" they cried.

"You act like we made this decision on our own!" Kyo yelled, clearly letting his frustration get the better of him. "If you're gonna be mad at anyone, be mad at our Boyfriends!" as he said this, a sure blush colored his cheeks and most of his face. As if on cue, Sebastian and Ciel came busting through the door.

"So, this is where you two went off to." Sebastian said in a calm voice. His eyes flickered from us to the girls and his eyebrow shot up in question. Meanwhile, I decided to greet Ciel, who was struck speechless and red in the face, with a smile…until I realized that I was still missing pants. I blushed as well and averted my gaze. "What do the shinigami want with a couple of Bishies?" I blinked, looking between the girls and Sebastian. Shinigami? These girls were gods of death? My eyes widened in shock. I had fan-girls in the supernatural world as well? I let my head fall into my hands. Too much.

Jessica walked over to Sebastian, scrutinizing him and giving his shoulder a poke. "So _you're the_ Sebastian that Grell-kun won't shut up about, ne? Well cant say I blame him; you are rather hot~" she said with a smirk. "But no matter, I want Kyo so I'm gonna be taking him with me." That said, she hurried over to Kyo and gripped his arm. "He's gonna be my hubby!" she squeaked, nuzzling the captive arm.

"I don't see that happening." Sebastian said, walking over and pressing Kyo's head against his chest. The Butler and Death God stared each other down, causing the room to fall silent. As for myself, I did my best to hide both my face and my exposed legs. So much for a normal, romantic night.

**Note: "Bishie" is a shortened word borrowed from the word "Bishounen" which is a Japanese term for atractive boys/men. **

**Mkay, there you are~ hope you liked it! Review? i havent gotten one in a while where did all my reviewers go? *hides in corner of saddness, growing mushrooms* I'll only come out if i get reviews on this chapter. **


	10. What can go wrong, Will

**SOOOOO sorry about the late update. im really trying to finish this for all of you, but things are so crazy right now and ive sort of lost my drive to write this x.x (but tht doenst mean the end will be any less amazing than how i had it planed since the beginning! **

**Disclaimer: yeah, no.**

**hope you like it!  
**

Ch 9: what can go wrong, will

Kyo P.O.V

A god of death and a butler: fighting over me. Was this good? Was this completely ludicrous? I couldn't tell. All I could concentrate on was my head being held against Sebastian's chest in a possessive manner. It pleased me so much. But this girl…I decided to look over at her, not liking how my arm felt being tugged on and being called 'her future hubby.' I sent a glare that could melt the artic and freeze Hawaii at the same time.

"Let go of my arm before I hurt you!" I growled. She giggled at me. _Giggled!_

"Ohhh, Prince Kyo is so bad-ass. He even threatens a shinigami!" she cooed, face aglow. "I like, I like~!" the girl purred, leaning up to place a kiss on my cheek. I was about to shove her off and say a few choice words but something flung her back against the wall with a loud thump. I blinked in shock. In a fraction of a second, Sebastian had the girl pinned up against the far wall by the front of her dress. The girl smiled wickedly at him. "Aw, did I strike a nerve? Or do you just want me all to your self?" Jessica went to knee him in the stomach but Sebastian easily dodged it.

"It is simply that I can not allow for a creature such as yourself to touch what is mine." Said Sebastian, coolly. _He called me his…_

Sebastian P.O.V

Yes, Kyo was mine. No silly 'God of Death" was going to take him from me. She pulled out a whip with thorns from out of nowhere, suddenly, and lashed at me. I wasn't expecting it and the weapon clipped my shoulder. I felt my shoulder sting and the skin start to sizzle before my body began to try and repair it self. _Poison?_ I would have expected no less, I suppose. I smirked at my opponent.

"You think you can poison a demon?" I scoffed. Were they uneducated? She simply shrugged.

"It was worth a shot!" The shinigami lunged at me again in a series of fast—nearly invisible—swift attacks. Had I not been capable of inhuman speed myself, I would be dead by now. Hundreds more strikes from that whip came at me, licking at my skin and tearing my clothing. I shot glares at the shinigami. How dare she tarnish my clothing so heartlessly? I would have to repair it immediately. A second weapon joined in, a chainsaw, and nearly caught me in the back. It was followed by a familiar laugh from a certain redhead that I have come to despise.

"Hey Sebas-Chan!" He squeaked from behind me. I shuttered, turning slightly to see my other opponent.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" his eyelashes flutter.

"I'm just here for the party! I'm in the Fan Club, too, you know~" my eye twitches. He was after Kyo, too?

"How revolting." I retorted, lunging at the red-head and successfully striking him in the jaw with my foot. With the two of them attacking me, I had all to do but to avoid that thorn whip.

"Sebas-!" My master was trying to call me but the sound was muffled.

"Shut it, you little shrimp!" cried another voice. I turned to see what was happening to the young master. It was that brunette shinigami: she was tying him up.

"Hey, never take your attention off of your opponent!" Before I could react, that whip struck me across my back. I should have seen this coming. How did she get me so easily? I dropped to my knees.

"Those toys of yours are such a, hah, nuisance." I muttered, feeling my vision fog. Even for a demon like me, supernatural toxins are not to be taken lightly, especially with a direct hit like that. Fuck: I couldn't see strait anymore.

MEANWHILE, at the Phantomhive household…. (no p.o.v btw)

Hatori's fingers hesitate for a moment, a bead of sweat on his brow. Finally, he chooses the best card for the situation. "Go fish."

Tanaka, being the master thinker that he is, draws a card and lays down his last pair, winning the game.

"Well played, Tanaka. Well played."

"Ho ho ho."

Kyo P.O.V

How long had it been since everything happened? At least an hour, now. I was bored….and shirtless. Shirtless and bored. I was sitting next to Sebastian who had been left out on the floor. And what of Yuki and Ciel? They were cuddling happily in a corner. But not me; my partner was napping, err, being all unconscious and what not. Suppose I could cuddle with him, too, but…nah that would just look weird. Still…

"That's a warm hand you have there." Said the sleeping Sebastian. Wait, sleeping? I think not. Startled, I went to withdraw my hand from his face but he caught my wrist and continued to rest his hand in my palm. "Where did the shinigami go? What happened?" he asked, his lips the only thing that had moved.

"Well…" I began, trying to think of where to begin.

(epic flashback time)

_ When Sebastian fell to the floor in an unconscious mess, Grell became upset. _

_ "Why did you hurt my Sebas? I was gonna do it, Jess!" he wailed, swooping down to hug the limp body. _

_ "Oh hush, Grell-kun. Lets just collect the prince's and go, kay?" _

_ "Right!" exclaimed Marissa, who had just finished tying up the young Earl, who was voicing some rather unkind muffled words. The girls—and Grell— advanced towards the two, Yuki and Kyo, who were ready to fight off the death gods. The brunette grabbed a glaring Yuki by the front of his shirt. "Let's go~" The blonde one, Jessica, grabbed onto Kyo, who had resorted to thrashing about. Just to make things easier, the girls embraced them in order to turn them into animals._

_ "Let us go!" Yuki said, wriggling in her grasp. _

_ "Your gonna love being my hubby~" said the blonde to the cat, rubbing the ears. _

_ "Off to the fan club!" they sang together, Grell having successfully slung Sebastian over his shoulder. _

_ "Dispatches Grell, Marissa, and Jessica: there you are. I have been searching all over and here you are collecting cursed humans and a demon, how distressing." The three turned to the voice. As expected, William T. Spears was there to spoil the fun. He used the tip of his scythe push up his glasses. "Honestly, I expected this sort of behavior from Sutcliff, but the two of you, as newly promoted reapers, should know better." The voice droned. _

_ "Aw, Will, you're such a mood kill!" Cried Marissa: a pissed Yuki trying to pry his way out of the shinigami's hands. _

_ "Just put them down already so we can leave." William said in an irritable tone. The tree bowed their heads in shame, dropping the ones in their arms and crossing them. Yuki ran off to gnaw at the ropes that bound Ciel while Kyo sent nasty glares at the lot of them and ran off to Sebastian. Man, things really sucked without Sebastian awake to help. _

_ The quad of shinigami left, heads bowed in shame and annoyance. Once Yuki had finished removing the bindings, Ciel was speechless. He stared down at the little grey rat that his date had turned into. What a sight it was to see the young Earl of Phantomhive be in shock. "Yuki?" he questioned, his voice just above a whisper. The rat nodded, clearly giving up on hiding it. Ciel carefully scooped him up in his hands. "I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu." _

_ "Well you might not want to hold me for long…" Yuki muttered, thinking only of the impending transformation. _

_ Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?" Just as the question slipped from his lips, Yuki changed in a puff of smoke, ending up on his knees in the nude. _

_ "That's why…" Muttered Yuki as his face turned a deep shade of red. Ciel was also red in the face by this point, making a great effort to suppress the impending erection. Highly embarrassed, Yuki went to put his boxers back on along with his jacket. After getting dressed, he went back to Ciel, unsure of what to say. Eventually, they began to hold each other, waiting for something. What exactly, they had no idea. Clearly there was no going anywhere with one of the crucial characters in their group unconscious. _

_ While those two cuddled, Kyo had changed back, put Yuki's pants back on, and went to retrieve his dress and wig from out in the dance hall. Thankfully, no one had touched them or even questioned him upon their retrieval. _

"Ah, so that's what happened." Sebastian said thoughtfully with a nod. I nodded along with him.

"Yup. So now you see how it all played out."

"Indeed, I'm glad we have those flash backs available."

"Agreed." We sat in silence for a long moment before I decided that I wanted to go back to the mansion. "We should go."

Soon after that was said, I found myself having to give Yuki his pants back so I could put the dress back on. (Accept this time; I didn't put the corset back on.) We made it back to the mansion in no time via horse drawn carriage. We managed to find Haru but Finny, Momiji, and Alois were nowhere to be seen. Eh, I'm sure they were fine. They would probably show up later anyway.

At the moment, I was in my room, about ready to peel myself out of that wrenched dress. I reached behind me for the zipper but stopped when a soft tune started up and a pair of arms took me from behind. I knew who this was as soon as I heard the music.

"I'm sorry the night went to hell." He said softly. "Can I get one more dance before the night is over?"

"Sure." I responded, quietly. He turned me around in his arms and we began a slow waltz. I should have been happy while we danced, but all I could think about was having to go back home soon. After all, the mission was complete: they didn't know of the curse and we didn't have to worry about the family head laying on some heavy punishment.

"Why the long face, kitten?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about-" I stopped in mid sentence. "You just called me kitten." I stated. He hadn't called me that since he lost his memory.

"That I did." He smirked. "I am one hell of an actor, after all."

"But…does that mean…you have all of your memories?" I was so confused.

"Well…I think I do…maybe you should help me out with that." He leaned in close and licked my ear. I shivered under the touch.

"M-maybe I could." I said as firmly as I could. Before I realized it, the back of my legs hit the bed and I was pushed onto it. Warm lips crashed into mine as we shared our first kiss in a long while. It lasted for a long time, but eventually I needed to catch my breath. "Anything yet?" I asked between gasps. He shook his head.

"Not yet. I'm afraid this could take a while." And that was all that I needed to hear.

**Hope it was worthy of reading. i love you guys for being so suportive! **


End file.
